Stuttgart
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Tony avait toujours détesté se rendre aux assemblées d'actionnaires de Stark Industries. Mais un évènement imprévu pourrait bien changer les choses aujourd'hui. M pour langage et scènes explicites. OS, terminé.


L'idée de cet OS m'est venu en lisant _Lessons from a God _de la merveilleuse Malkavia. Toute référence à _Lessons_ est donc délibérée.

Et un énorme merci à Twilight-and-Blackbutler qui m'a bien motivée pour m'accrocher. Merci pour ton écoute et pour tes commentaires, Angie.

* * *

Tony avait toujours détesté se rendre aux assemblées d'actionnaires de Stark Industries. Écouter pendant des heures des imbéciles au portefeuille bien garni mais aux idées courtes déblatérer sur des projets auxquels ils ne comprenaient rien, allant jusqu'à lui dire dans quel sens ses recherches devraient - _devraient !_ - être orientées pour le plus grand bien des Industries Stark, et pour celui de leur portefeuille, évidemment, était un pensum auquel il ne se soumettait pas de gaité de cœur.

Mais Pepper autrefois, puis George Dericott, et aujourd'hui John Atherton, les trois PDG qui s'étaient succédé chez Stark Industries tenaient à sa présence et, quelques jours avant l'assemblée, le bombardaient de messages, mémos et appels jouant sur toute la palette allant de la prière polie aux supplications affolées jusqu'aux menaces à peine voilées. Il lui aurait fallu une bonne excuse pour se défiler, et encore, il n'était pas sûr que sa mort aurait constitué une raison suffisante.

Ce fut donc avec tout l'entrain d'un condamné à mort s'apprêtant à poser sa tête sur le billot que Tony grimpa dans la voiture qui allait le conduire au siège des Industries Stark. Dès qu'il fut assis, Happy démarra et s'inséra dans la circulation déjà dense de cette matinée de décembre. Tony attrapa son Stark pad avec un sourire. Avec un peu de chance, la voiture serait bloquée dans un embouteillage et il raterait la réunion. Ragaillardi par cette idée, il commença à réfléchir aux améliorations à apporter à sa dernière armure. Rapidement absorbé par l'idée d'un dispositif de sécurité qui permettrait à l'armure de rester opérationnelle même en cas de perte de connaissance de son propriétaire, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que la limousine ne prenait pas exactement le chemin habituel pour se rendre à Stark Industries.

L'accélération du véhicule déclencha un signal d'alarme intérieur. Comment Happy pouvait-il se permettre d'accélérer alors que la circulation était si dense ? Il releva enfin la tête de son pad et regarda par la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit acheva de l'inquiéter. Au lieu des rues animées de Manhattan, défilaient maintenant devant lui des maisons de style colonial. Staten Island ? Que diable foutaient-ils à Staten Island ?

« Happy ? Happy, qu'est-ce que tu fous, mon vieux ? Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à cette réunion d'actionnaires que je veux pour autant aller visiter la ville historique de Richmond ! »

Aucune réponse.

« Happy ? Mais réponds-moi, bordel ! »

Toujours rien.

Tony frappa sur la vitre de séparation, doucement au début, à coups redoublés ensuite.

_Putain ! _Mais qu'arrivait-il à Happy ? S'agissait-il d'une blague ? _Que Dieu me vienne en aide si Happy a décidé de me faire des blagues..._

_Réfléchis, Tony, réfléchis. Happy a toujours été fiable, au cours de toutes ces années passées avec toi. Il sait que cette réunion est importante et, même s'il sait aussi que tu ne veux pas y aller, il t'y emmènera tout de même, quitte à te traîner par la peau du cou. Bien. Pourquoi m'emmener à Staten Island dans ce cas ? Bonne question. Pourquoi ne répond-il pas ? Autre bonne question. La voiture a été vérifiée hier, tout était normal, le système de communication compris._

_Tony, as-tu vu Happy ce matin ? Je lui ai demandé d'amener la voiture. Oui, mais l'as-tu vu ?_

_Bordel !_

Tony sortit précipitamment son Stark phone de sa poche et fut sur le point d'envoyer un signal d'urgence quand une légère fumée se répandit dans l'habitacle. Il eut juste le temps de penser « enlèvement » avant que sa tête ne se mette à tourner et qu'il ne s'affale sur la banquette.

xxx

Tony ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de les refermer avec un gémissement. Sa tête était lourde et sa langue, pâteuse. _Il faut vraiment que tu ralentisses sur l'alcool, Tony. Tu n'as plus vingt ans. Oh, ferme-la._ Il prit quelques profondes inspirations, secoua la tête et entreprit de se relever, réalisant enfin que ses bras étaient entravés. _Oh, parfait_. _Où as-tu échoué cette fois-ci, Tony ?_

Il tira sur ses liens tout en observant la pièce où il se trouvait. La salle était assez petite, le lit auquel il était attaché occupait la majorité de l'espace. Sur le mur opposé, une armoire, une table à alcools et, au sol, des tapis qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs. Les fenêtres étaient masquées par de lourds rideaux. Une veilleuse diffusait une lumière chiche mais rassurante. Tony détestait le reconnaître mais, depuis l'attaque Chitauri, il ne supportait plus de se retrouver dans le noir complet. L'obscurité faisait immanquablement resurgir des images de vers géants, d'armée extraterrestre et de vide qui tentait de le happer.

« Hé ! Y a quelqu'un ? »

Pas de réponse.

L'esprit de Tony s'activa furieusement, reconstituant le fil des événements. _Non, je n'ai pas picolé, j'étais en route pour cette foutue réunion quand Happy a décidé de faire un détour par Staten Island. Non, pas Happy. Quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai été enlevé. Par qui ? Va savoir. Tu vaux combien, Tony ? 36 milliards de dollars selon Forbes. Assez pour susciter quelques appétits, non ? Cela peut aussi être une vengeance de la part des deux ou trois méchants que tu as dérangés dernièrement. Mets neuf ou dix, tu seras plus près de la vérité. Au fait, tu as des nouvelles des Dix Anneaux ? Plus on est de fous... Qui que ce soit, ce bâtard a été assez malin pour neutraliser les dispositifs de sécurité de la Tour et se débarrasser de Happy. Putain, Happy !_

« Merde ! Répondez, connards ! »

Un léger rire lui répondit avant qu'une silhouette n'émerge de la pénombre. En parlant de méchant...

« Loki ? »

« Vous appréciez le décor, Stark ? » Le ton du dieu était semblable à celui dont Tony gardait le souvenir. Sarcastique et distant. Loki portait la même tenue que lorsqu'il s'était pointé à la Tour Stark. Cuir noir et vert, bottes, seul son bâton vaudou manquait à l'appel. Peut-être l'Autre l'avait-il récupéré ? Peut-être l'avait-il laissé à recharger ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la question de savoir comment le dispositif de sécurité de la tour avait pu être neutralisé était résolue. Enfoiré de Loki...

« Vos affaires vont si mal que ça depuis la chute de vos petits copains Chitauri ? Vous faites le chauffeur pour boucler vos fins de mois, Loki ? »

« Tout me va, Stark, même la casquette de votre chauffeur. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Happy ? » Tony tenta de prendre un air détaché mais il paniquait à l'idée d'entendre la réponse.

« Il va dormir encore un moment dans votre roadster SLR McLaren, je pense. »

L'air soulagé de Tony n'échappa pas au Trickster.

« Je peux me montrer... _bienveillant_, Stark. » Loki prononça le mot avec tant de sarcasme que Tony frissonna.

« Oui, bienveillant est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à vous, Loki. »

« Je suis flatté d'apprendre que vous pensez à moi, Stark. »

Tony ravala un juron. « Ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas content de voir que vous allez bien, Reindeer Games, mais j'ai une réunion importante. Si nous en venions au fait ? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? »

« Voulez-vous un verre ? »

Tony le regarda, étonné. À quoi jouait ce bâtard ?

« Non ? Je vais en prendre un. »

_D'accoooord_. Cet enfoiré lui retournait ses propres mots. Tony soutint le regard narquois du dieu sans broncher.

« Je prendrais bien une vodka. Sans glace. » _Joue le jeu, Tony._

Loki se dirigea vers la table et servit deux verres. Il revint ensuite vers Tony, toujours souriant, toujours suffisant.

« Trinquerons-nous, Stark ? »

« À quoi ? Et je vous rappelle que vous m'avez attaché les mains, génie ! »

Le dieu fit un petit mouvement et Tony réalisa que ses liens semblaient s'être allongés, lui donnant plus de latitude pour bouger même s'il était toujours attaché. « À nos retrouvailles, dans un premier temps. » En disant cela, il donna son verre à Tony avant d'entrechoquer le sien avec celui de l'ingénieur.

Le génie but une gorgée avant de demander : « Et dans un deuxième temps ? »

Loki termina son verre avant de dire : « Finissez votre verre, Anthony. »

Le playboy grimaça en entendant son nom de baptême. « Que voulez-vous, Loki ? »

Le Trickster lui retira doucement son verre des mains avant de répondre doucement : « Vous savez ce que je veux, Anthony. »

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent quand Loki posa la main doucement, presque gentiment, sur son torse avant de commencer à déboutonner lentement sa chemise. _Putain, non ! _Il s'efforça de garder un visage impassible même s'il bouillait intérieurement. Si cet enfoiré entendait lui faire peur, il allait être déçu. Les longs doigts pâles parcoururent paresseusement la peau hâlée du torse, décrivirent des cercles autour du réacteur Ark, le dieu semblant intrigué par la lumière bleue qui éclairait sa poitrine, avant d'entreprendre de descendre atrocement lentement vers le pantalon de Tony qui tressaillit.

« Déduirais-je de votre réaction que tout ceci est nouveau pour vous, Anthony ? Et bien, il faut un début à tout. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est la première fois ? »

Le dieu releva la tête, l'air surpris mais aussi légèrement amusé.

Tony soutint crânement son regard mais, intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large. Oui, il avait bien eu deux ou trois expériences quand il était étudiant mais pour lui, cela n'avait pas signifié plus que cela : une expérience. Et il n'avait sûrement pas prévu d'approfondir cette expérience des années plus tard avec un dieu millénaire psychotique.

« Vraiment, Anthony ? », dit Loki en lui tordant vicieusement un mamelon. « Jouons donc. »

« Putain de malade ! Je vais vous- » Tony fut interrompu par une bouche se posant violemment sur la sienne. Il voulut reculer la tête mais une main implacable vint le saisir par les cheveux et le força à endurer le baiser. L'ingénieur garda obstinément la bouche close mais Loki lui tordit l'autre mamelon. Sous l'effet de la douleur, Tony ouvrit la bouche et la langue du dieu s'y engouffra, exigeante et dominatrice. Il voulut le repousser mais les liens se resserrèrent autour de ses poignets avant que Loki ne le pousse sur le dos.

La bouche du dieu suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire, avant de descendre dans son cou, suçant et mordant. Loki releva la tête et contempla Tony, les yeux pétillant d'un plaisir non dissimulé. Le génie lui décocha un regard assassin. « Vous vous amusez bien, Bambi ? »

« Plutôt, oui, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter. Mais je pense que nous pouvons nous amuser ensemble. » En prononçant ses mots, Loki descendit la main vers le pantalon de Tony et commença à effleurer délicatement son entrejambe, décrivant de petits cercles avant de descendre ses doigts le long de ses cuisses et de revenir à son aine. Le contact de ses longs doigts et la friction du tissu sur sa peau créaient une sensation quasi électrique. Loki ne semblait pas vouloir approfondir sa caresse, le touchant à peine tout en ne quittant pas sa proie des yeux. Tony eut le sentiment d'être une souris fascinée par le serpent qui s'apprête à le dévorer. Il s'obligea à fermer les yeux mais le dieu ordonna « Regarde-moi, Anthony » tout en précisant cette fois sa caresse. Tony ne put cette fois retenir un gémissement qui se transforma en juron quand il réalisa - _Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Tony ?!_ - qu'il bandait.

L'enfoiré eut un sourire triomphant. « Anthony, je savais que tu serais réceptif à mes petits jeux. »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« Tss-tss. Étant donné ta position, mon petit, tu comprends bien que cela a peu de chances de se produire. » Loki entreprit de défaire le pantalon de sa victime, révélant une virilité bien dressée dont il taquina le gland au passage. Tony jura et tenta d'envoyer ses jambes dans la poitrine de ce bâtard suffisant mais ledit bâtard se contenta de rire avant de lui asséner une claque bien sentie sur les fesses. Tony siffla, se débattit et voulut encore une fois lui décocher un coup de pied mais, sans se presser, le dieu s'assit sur ses jambes, l'immobilisant pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Ensuite, aussi facilement, qu'il aurait déshabillé une poupée, il lui retira son pantalon et son boxer.

« Si beau, si parfait. Nu, dur et prêt à me servir. Voilà comment je te veux, comment tu devrais toujours être. Anthony, l'armure n'est qu'un leurre, tu joues le héros comme un enfant joue le chevalier mais cela ne te rend pas heureux. Ce contrôle constant que tu t'imposes, cela t'épuise et ce n'est pas toi. Là, avec moi, tu n'as pas à jouer un rôle, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'obéir et de jouir quand je te le dirai. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ce discours de dément. « Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que tu aimes toujours autant t'écouter parler, foutue prima donna ! Pauvre malade ! Va te faire f- »

Loki l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur la bouche de Tony. « Anthony, Anthony, est-ce ainsi qu'on s'adresse à un dieu ? Si tu continues, je serai obligé de te bâillonner. Maintenant, écarte les jambes. »

_Dans tes rêves ! _

« Très bien, comme tu veux, mon petit. » Loki se plaça à califourchon sur lui, porta deux doigts à sa bouche qu'il lécha consciencieusement avant de chercher l'entrée de Tony. Le génie se débattit, tenta de le repousser mais Loki était implacable. Il semblait près à rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps sans marquer le moindre signe de fatigue. Tony émit un grognement de frustration quand il sentit les doigts divins tracer de légers cercles autour de son entrée sans pour autant le pénétrer.

« Un peu tendu, Anthony ? Je peux peut-être y remédier. » Loki sembla scintiller et ses vêtements disparurent, révélant un sexe fièrement dressé. Il s'approcha jusqu'à venir frotter sa queue contre celle de Tony et sourit en voyant l'ingénieur frissonner. « C'est mieux ? »

« Espèce de- » Loki poussa un doigt à l'intérieur de lui, lui arrachant un gémissement. _Cela faisait longtemps_. Un deuxième doigt le rejoignit et le dieu commença un rapide va-et-vient. Le corps de l'ingénieur frissonna violemment et Loki sourit plus largement encore. « Je jure que je vais te tuer, fils de- »

Le dieu émit un « tss-tss » fatigué. « Anthony, je t'avais prévenu. » Il se pencha, attrapa la cravate de Tony et s'en servit pour le bâillonner avant de le retourner sans cérémonie. Le playboy sursauta en sentant quelque chose de froid venir appuyer contre son entrée. Se débattre ne fit que resserrer douloureusement ses liens, il s'obligea alors à se détendre et à accepter l'inévitable. Quel que soit l'objet que Loki tentait d'introduire en lui, il n'était pas trop grand et Tony soupira de soulagement. Son répit ne fut pourtant que de courte durée quand il sentit une vibration parcourir son corps, le laissant encore plus dur. Il commença inconsciemment à onduler des hanches et à chercher la friction des draps quand une main vint s'abattre sèchement sur ses fesses.

« Je me doutais bien que tu étais une vraie petite salope, Anthony. Quel dommage que tes chers Avengers ne puissent pas te voir en ce moment, attaché, bâillonné, un vibro dans le cul et cherchant désespérément ta délivrance ! Crois-tu qu'ils apprécieraient le spectacle ? Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas censé jouir sans mon consentement. » Il suréleva les fesses de Tony, l'empêchant de se frotter contre les draps.

« Mmppff. »

« Pardon ? Tu veux dire quelque chose, Anthony ? », dit Loki en lui retirant son bâillon.

« S'il vous plaît... »

« S'il vous plaît, quoi, Anthony ? »

« S'il vous plaît, mon dieu, je dois... je veux... laissez-moi jouir. »

« Et bien, puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment... » Tony gémit quand Loki retira le vibro avant de le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde.

« Oh, putain, oui. Putain ! »

« Quelle petite pute tu fais, Anthony. Je savais que tu aimerais ça mais je ne pensais pas que tu te laisserais aller si vite. C'est presque trop facile, tu es trop salope. »

« Oh oui, mon dieu, s'il vous plaît, touchez-moi ! »

« Non, Anthony. Tu es ici pour me servir et non l'inverse. Fais-moi jouir et si tu es très très bon, j'y réfléchirai. »

Tony en aurait pleuré mais dans le même temps, il se sentait excité comme jamais. _Tony, c'est sûr, quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. _

Les poussées de Loki se firent plus violentes, le corps de Tony décrivant une embardée sous chaque coup. « Oh, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît... »

« Tais-toi, Anthony ou je te remets ton bâillon. »

Tony pleurait maintenant sans retenue.

« Oui, mon petit, retiens-toi, contrôle-toi pour moi et tu seras récompensé. »

Les poussées de Loki devinrent plus erratiques et Tony l'entendit gémir à son tour. _Un dieu peut donc aussi perdre le contrôle ? Tu aimes ça, enfoiré ?_

Soudain, Loki s'immobilisa avant de se retirer et de s'asseoir sur ses chevilles. Tony émit une plainte lugubre mais le dieu lui caressa doucement les fesses. « Chut, Anthony. Nous n'avons pas fini de jouer. Je veux juste voir ton visage quand je me répandrai en toi. »

Tony fut retourné une nouvelle fois. _Un vrai pantin, c'est ce qu'il a fait de moi._ Le regard que Loki posa sur lui était si lourd de convoitise que Tony frissonna. _Les cannibales doivent avoir ce regard là. _Le Trickster le caressa distraitement, le regard toujours rivé sur lui.

« Loki... »

Le dieu sembla sortir de sa transe et sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Anthony. » Il le pénétra de nouveau et le pilonna sans ménagement. Le malheureux playboy se tortilla, essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte de Loki, ce qui ne fit qu'exciter davantage le dieu. « Oui, Anthony, résiste-moi même si tu sais que tu ne peux pas t'échapper, tu le veux tellement, oh Anthony... » Tout son corps fut secoué par un spasme et il s'effondra sur Tony.

« Loki... »

« Chut, mon petit. Laisse-moi récupérer un peu, impatiente petite créature. »

Loki se retira finalement, et Tony sentit le sperme du dieu se répandre hors de son cul.

« Loki, s'il te plaît, je dois... »

« Tu es magnifique. Les yeux dilatés, les joues rouges, mon sperme coulant sur tes cuisses... tu es parfait comme ça. » Loki lui caressa doucement le gland, arrachant un gémissement à l'ingénieur.

« _Loki..._ » Le ton était maintenant nettement implorant.

« Quelle petite chose avide », rit doucement le dieu. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Tony fut bientôt de retour sur le dos. _Décidemment_. Cette fois-ci des oreillers furent placés sous ses hanches avant que Loki vienne se placer face à lui. « Suce-moi, Anthony. » Tony ne protesta pas et commença à sucer, plutôt timidement au départ avant de se laisser aller, encouragé par les gémissements du dieu. « Un tel empressement à servir ton dieu doit être récompensé, Anthony. »

L'inventeur sursauta quand des mains saisirent ses hanches et qu'une queue vint appuyer contre ses fesses. Il recula la tête et se retourna pour voir le sosie de Loki lui sourire gentiment. _Un clone ?_ Le premier Loki le saisit par les cheveux et l'obligea à revenir à sa tâche alors que le second le pénétrait. Tony gémit autour de la queue et suça plus fort, amenant le dieu à siffler. « Doucement, Anthony, tu ne voudrais pas me faire jouir si vite, n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton était clairement amusé.

Loki laissa Tony le sucer quelques minutes avant de se retirer, suscitant une plainte du milliardaire. « Vraiment, Anthony, je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça. »

Il vint se placer derrière Tony et commença à lui caresser les fesses avant de les écarter, permettant à son clone de le pénétrer plus profondément. « Loki ! » Tony se recula pour venir plus vite à la rencontre du Loki qui le prenait, suscitant un rire ravi des deux Loki. _Je vais sûrement ruiner ma santé mentale dans cette pièce. Ou ce qu'il en reste. _

Il tressaillit quand il sentit Loki introduire un doigt en lui alors que le clone le pilonnait toujours. Deux doigts. Loki cherchait à le dilater encore un peu plus, sûrement pour... « Loki non, je ne vais pas pouvoir- »

« Chut, mon petit », l'interrompit-il avant de se positionner contre son entrée et de rejoindre son clone à l'intérieur de Tony. L'inventeur eut un cri de souffrance quand les deux Loki se mirent à bouger. C'était trop, la sensation d'étirement était trop dure à supporter, il avait le sentiment de se déchirer, il n'allait pas pouvoir... « Loki, non- »

« Calme-toi, Anthony, je sais ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Stuttgart ! »

Le clone s'évanouit immédiatement, ses liens disparurent et Loki vint le prendre dans ses bras. « Tony, ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ? J'aurais dû mieux te préparer, je n'ai pas- »

« Non, ça va, c'est juste que c'était trop incroyable comme sensation, cela m'a fait paniquer. Tu n'es pas responsable. Je suis désolé, je le voulais tellement mais- »

« Nous pourrons réessayer plus tard, Tony. Nous avons tout le temps. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Non, mon amour. Tu aurais mal et tu ne peux pas arriver à ta réunion en boitant. »

« Je te signale que la réunion doit être sur le point de s'achever à l'heure qu'il est. »

Loki ne répondit rien et Tony releva la tête pour voir le sourire narquois du dieu.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« La réunion des actionnaires a été repoussée en début d'après-midi, Tony. »

« Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été informé mais que toi tu le saches ? »

« J'ai pris l'appel. Tu travaillais au labo, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger alors j'ai déguisé ma voix. C'est comme cela que j'ai su que tu avais quelques heures de libre ce matin et que j'ai pu organiser cette petite mise en scène. Au fait, Tony, c'était vraiment nécessaire cette référence à James Bond ? Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté d'être comparé à Raoul Silva. »

Tony sourit. « Je porte mieux le smoking que Daniel Craig et tu es beaucoup plus méchant que Silva n'aurait jamais pu l'être, mais elle était classe, cette scène, non ? »

« Tu sais que le cinéma et moi... »

« La prochaine fois, je t'emmènerai voir une adaptation de Shakespeare. »

« Je préférerais aller au théâtre. Tu sais qu'on joue Coriolan au Donmar Warehouse ? »

« Une réflexion sur la nature du pouvoir ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Et j'aurais préféré que tu m'organises cette petite sauterie cet après-midi », bougonna Tony.

« Et te faire rater ta si importante réunion des actionnaires ? », dit Loki en riant. « Le travail d'abord, le plaisir, ensuite. Je vais te ramener à la Tour pour que tu puisses te changer. »

« Tu penses à tout, hein ? »

« J'essaie, mon petit, j'essaie. Ah, Tony... »

« Oui ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour », dit-il avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
